Forbidden
by DeannaWinchester88
Summary: Nephilim are offspring of the sons of God and the daughters of men. That's where I come in. I am the daughter of Dean Winchester and Castiel, and this is my story. A series of short stories depicting the life of Grace Winchester. Fluff.
1. Prologue

Nephilim are offspring of the sons of God and the daughters of men. They are seen as abominations by the angels of Heaven, and highly forbidden. Half human, half angel, Nephilim can walk both Earth and Heaven when they come of age, but face great consequences for doing so. You're probably wondering where I fit into all of this. I am the daughter of Dean Winchester and Castiel, and this is my story.


	2. Story One: Conception

"How does it work?" Dean asked.

"Angelic conception is different to that of Earthly methods. Two angels' auras must first be bound together before another aura is created, a new little angel toddling around Heaven. It will be different for you and I. The new aura will not be conceived in Heaven, and both auras do not belong to angels. Your aura is human and mine is angelic."

"So the baby, will it be an angel?"

Cas shook his head. "It will be a Nephilim."

Dean noted the change in Cas' tone as he spoke their future child's specie. "What's a Nephilim?" Cas was silent. "Cas?"

"Half angel, half human." Cas began. "They are outlawed in Heaven."

"Why?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"Nephilim are seen as abominations because of their both angelic and human qualities."

"What about you?" Dean asked.

"What about me?"

"Won't the angels hunt you because of this? I mean...you're not exactly Heaven's favourite angel."

"Nephilim aren't hunted, they are just excluded in Heaven. Angels have grown up with teachings about how Nephilim are foul creatures, created through the bonding of a human and an angel. I am already being judged in Heaven because of my relationship with you, Dean, their comments do not harm me."

Dean smiled before placing a hand on Cas' cheek and pecking him softly on the lips.

Cas smiled too. "Are you sure about this?"

"Having second thoughts, Cas?" Dean quipped a smirk.

"No. Of course not. What we're about to do, it's a big thing, there's no turning back, I just wanted to make sure that you definitely still wanted this." Cas explained.

Dean, who was sat on the edge of the bed beside him smiled softly. "I want this more than anything in the world."

Cas nodded. "Good. Ready?"

Dean nodded too.

Closing his eyes, Cas reached out a hand and placed it flat against Dean's chest, over his heart. Dean could see the light blue glow lightly shining from under closed eyelids. Cas' eyes remained closed for a further few seconds before they finally opened. Looking drained, Cas took a couple of deep breaths before he found himself pulled into Dean's comforting arms. Collapsing against his chest, Cas smiled. "It's done."

"It worked?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yes."


	3. Story Two: Welcome

Arriving in Heaven, Cas looked around at the large, gathering crowds of angels, knowing instantly what was the subject of interest. And then he stopped. All thoughts lost as he heard the sound of a baby crying. His baby. Pushing his way through the people, the sound became louder and louder until he was through the crowds and stood looking at Hannah who was knelt beside a small bundle with her angel blade drawn, clearly ready to attack in defense of the baby if necessary.

Hannah had been a loyal friend to him since the days of Metatron's reign of terror over Heaven ended. She was one of Heaven's restorers, and Cas knew that by associating herself with his baby like this, she was putting her reputation on the line. Hannah had known about the impending birth of his and Dean's child since the topic of it's conception first arose, and couldn't be happier at the thought of being able to be part of the baby's life. Cas had taught her free will when they travelled together during the time in which he was struggling to get by with the stolen grace of other angels, and looking at the situation in front of him, Cas was extremely grateful for this.

"Castiel." She smiled, ignoring the staring angels around them as she put away her blade and looked back down at the baby. "Congratulations."

Walking closer, Cas knelt down beside the small bundle that was wrapped up in Hannah's light blue blazer. As it's eyes fluttered open slightly, the baby's cries stopped as it looked up at him. Gurgling happily now, Cas smiled and wrapped an arm around it's back, gently lifting it from the ground and into his arms.

Girl. He was holding his daughter. His and Dean's daughter. A tear trickled down Cas' cheek as he rose to his feet once again, and held her closer to him.

"She's gorgeous." Hannah stood up too, offering a finger to his little girl, before smiling with delight as she tightened her tiny hand around it.

She had a head of dark black hair that was thick and sticking up in every direction. Cas noticed as she opened her eyes once again that they were blue like his.

"I'll deal with them, you go back to Dean." Hannah stated with a smile.

"Thank you." Cas nodded before poofing off.

Dean was waiting in the library of the bunker for him when he returned. At the sight of the baby in his arms, Dean's expression melted into a much softer one, tears building in his eyes as he crossed the room in seconds over to Cas.

"It's a girl." Cas relayed to his husband with a smile.

A tear fell down Dean's cheek at the news before he put his arms out. Cas gently handed him their daughter. "Hello." He smiled at her as he held her close, resting her on his arm as he gently bounced her, sparking a small hiccupy gurgle. Casting a hand through the mess of spiky black hair, Dean smirked. "It's like yours in the morning."

Cas smiled as he watched the man he loved with the girl he had come to love within seconds of meeting her.

The door clinked before Sam entered. Walking down the metal stairs, he threw his jacket on the back of one of the chairs before he noticed. As he did, Sam's eyes widened with a smile as he took in the sight of his brother holding his and Cas' baby.

"Hey baby, wanna' meet your Uncle Sam?" Dean smiled before turning to his little brother. Sam's expression was that of awe as he looked at the baby. "Sammy, meet your niece." Dean delivered the baby to Sam's awaiting arms.

"Hello." Sam smiled as he looked down at his niece in his arms. She wriggled in his hold, Sam's expression that of worry as she did.

"You're not gonna' break her, Sam." Dean reassured, seeing this. "Don't worry."

"She's beautiful." Sam looked at his brother who now had an arm wrapped around Cas' back.

"What can I say, she got good genes." Dean quipped.

Cas smiled too.

"Have you thought about what you're gonna' call her?" Sam asked.

"What d'you think?" Dean turned to Cas.

"I'm not sure." Cas answered, but Dean wasn't convinced. He could see straight through his husband's expressions, knowing that Cas did in fact have a name in that head of his.

"Hey..." He began softly. "You can tell me."

Cas was silent for a further few seconds before he spoke up. "What about Grace?"

"Grace." Dean repeated before smiling. "I love it."

Sam handed the baby to Cas as he walked over. Dean joined him, wrapping an arm around him once again.

"Hello, Grace Winchester. We're your Daddy's, and we're going to look after you. So's your Uncle Sam." Cas stroked a hand through his daughter's black hair as he spoke gently to her.

Sam smiled at the title they had given him, bursting with pride at his new duty.

"Welcome to the world, Grace Winchester."


	4. Story Three: The Attack

Something was wrong. Very wrong. Her Papa had once told her that angels had a sixth sense about knowing that something bad was going to happen, but she'd never believed him, thinking that it was just another story that he'd made up when she was a kid. Now however, Grace began to think that maybe they did. Grace kept her gaze low as she made her way into town. She hadn't seen Papa since that morning. He hadn't been answering when she tried to contact him through angel radio, and she was starting to get worried. He never didn't answer. It was something that he'd promised when she was younger.

'I will always be there when you call, Gracie. Always.'

Town was unnaturally empty. The usual bustling crowds were missing from the sidewalks, and only a few cars were passing by. Something was definitely wrong.

"Hello, Grace." Came a voice.

Grace gasped as she froze.

"How nice of you to come at such short notice."

Turning to face the voice who had addressed her by name, Grace noticed instantly the face of the demon hidden behind the flesh of it's vessel.

Grace prepared to run, but was interrupted from doing so as the demon spoke up once again. "Don't even try and run away." The demon stated. "Let's just say we prepared for every eventuality." He turned. "Boys."

Grace turned too, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her.

There was Papa, bloody and beat up in the arms of demons.

Grace growled in anger. "You son of a bitch!"

"Don't talk about my mother like that." The demon smirked.

"Leave her alone." Cas stated.

"I could…but where's the fun in that, eh?" The ring leader smirked.

Getting angry himself, Cas jabbed an elbow back, striking one of the demons holding him in the stomach, winding him. Before he could strike the next though, the other denom landed a punch across his face before another kicked him behind the knee sending him dropping to the ground where they then proceeded to kick him in the stomach.

"No! Stop it! Stop!" Grace screamed as she heard her Papa's groans of pain.

"Grace…" Cas weakly shouted. "…run!"

Looking at her Papa, Grace shook her head, refusing to leave him.

"Go…please…" His tone was reduced to a beg as he desperately pleaded for his daughter to run before the rest of the demons arrived.

"Papa…" A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Go…"

Grace took a couple of deep breaths before she turned and ran.

As she ran, she heard a scream behind her. A pain filled scream. Her Papa's pain filled scream. She needed Dad or Uncle Sam or Auntie Hannah. Suddenly, a man appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the arm. Grace's eyes widened as she took in his disgusting face. She immediately began to squirm in the man's hold. "No!" She shouted, throwing punches with her free arm at the man's stomach and chest.

"Stop fighting me!" The man bellowed before he landed a slap across her face.

"Gah!"

The man proceeded to drag her back over to her Papa who was now barely conscious as he lay on the ground. Grace saw his eyes widen in fear as he noticed her in the hold of the demon. "No…" He shook his head. "No, you have me…you have me…please…please don't hurt my daughter…just let her go…"

"We're not gonna' be letting anyone go I'm afraid. And anyway, I'm sure she'll enjoy our next trick." Grace watched as the ring leader demon leant down and picked up her Papa's angel blade. Her eyes widened in an instant as she realised what he was going to do. "No…no…no…no…" She began to buck in the hold of the demon. Another approached and took her other arm, securing her in place in front of the ring leader and her Papa.

"Don't do this…not here…please don't do this here…" Cas begged as he weakly looked up at the ring leader.

"Oh but I want to do it here. Here is so much more fun." He grinned maliciously.

"Please…" Grace watched as a tear trickled down her Papa's cheek. Acceptance flooded his expression, and Grace knew that he was hopelessly helpless as he lay on the ground, blood pouring from wounds that littered his body.

"No…" Grace shook her head. "No, Papa, no…" Tears began to fall down her cheeks too as she sobbed for her Papa.

"Get him up!" The ring leader ordered.

Two further demons approached Cas and grabbed him by his shoulders, pulling him up to his knees and holding him there.

Cas looked past him and found his daughter's petrified gaze. "Don't look, Gracie…don't look…"

"No…Papa…" Grace's words lacked strength as she desperately tried to free herself.

The ring leader grinned. "Goodbye, Castiel." He pulled him arm back ready to strike with the angel blade.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Grace screamed, throwing the demons holding her backwards as she did. The wind picked up in the proximity around them, sending her black hair flying and fluttering wildly.

The angel blade in the hand of the ring leader flew from his grasp and fell to the ground with a clink.

Sprinting towards it, Grace snatched it up from the ground before stabbing it into the chest of the ring leader. He gasped as a yellow glow erupted from his chest, illuminating his rib cage as he burnt out. The demon's eyes flickered before he fell heavily to the ground. Still overwhelmed in her rage, Grace turned and proceeded to stab the blade into the chest's of the remaining four demons who had been thrown by the power of her scream. Once they fell too, she collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily in exhaustion.

"Gracie…" A weak voice broke through the silence that plagued the town.

Grace looked up, finding the voice with her gaze. Another tear trickled. "Papa?…" Closing the short distance between her and her father in seconds, Grace dropped to her knees beside him, his hand seeking out hers instantly, fingers intertwining.

As Grace raised a hand and lightly placed it on his cheek, he felt the slight tingle of her grace against his skin as he closed his eyes. His daughter did not have much grace and he wasn't prepared to let her use it all on him. Although he knew it would replenish and cause his daughter no harm, Cas still wouldn't allow her. The use of her grace would still leave her weak, and the fact that she was only half angel meant that it took her twice the time of a full angel for her grace to fully recharge.

Finding her other hand, Cas gripped it gently before lowering it from his cheek. "I'm okay." He spoke softly.

Grace shook her head. "Papa, you're hurt. I can heal you."

"No." He shook his head, wincing slightly as he did so. "I'll heal." Cas paused. "You need to call your Dad, or Uncle Sam."

Grace nodded, quickly shoving her hand into her pocket and removing her phone. She then proceeded to dial the number before waiting for the call to connect.

'This is Dean, leave a message.'

Grace groaned in annoyance before calling Uncle Sam's number. Thankfully he picked up.

"Grace? Oh thank god, are you alright?" Uncle Sam's panicked tone began.

"I'm fine. Where's Dad, he's not answering his phone?"

"He's fine, Grace. His phone got smashed."

"What happened?" Grace asked.

"We got jumped by a group of demons. They planned this, wanted us all separated." Uncle Sam explained. "Is your Papa alright?"

"Papa's not doing so good. He's bleeding but he won't let me heal him." Grace heard her Dad's voice in the background asking for the phone. Sam said something to him away from the speaker and the line was quiet for a few seconds before her Dad's voice spoke up.

"Gracie."

"Hi, Dad."

"What happened to your Papa?" He asked, getting straight to the point with a hint of fear in his tone. "Put him on."

Grace handed the phone to him. "It's Dad."

Cas smiled thank you at her before putting the phone to his ear with a shaky hand.

Noticing this, Grace placed a hand over his to steady the phone as he listened to Dad talking.

"I'm fine, Dean."

Grace could hear her father tell Papa to cut the crap and tell him how he actually was which caused her to smirk slightly.

"I'm bruised and bleeding a little, it's not that bad."

'We're coming now.' She overheard before Papa ended the call.

"You're bleeding more than a little." Grace stated.

"He worries enough."

Dean and Sam arrived a few minutes later. The sound of the Impala's engine could be heard before the car's black, gleaming body came into view. They both rushed from it and over to Grace who was knelt beside Cas with worry in her expression.

Grace took in the sight of her Dad and Uncle as they approached. They only just looked better than Papa did. Her father had a large gash on his forehead in which a trail of blood was dripping from, and Uncle Sam had a large black and purple bruise beside his left eye.

"Cas!" Dean too dropped to his knees beside his injured husband.

"I'm fine, Dean, just help me up."

Dean nodded and carefully wrapped an arm around Cas' back before helping him slowly to his feet. Uncle Sam took his other side, throwing Cas' arm across his shoulder as they walked over to the Impala.

After helping Cas into the backseat of the Impala, Sam climbed into the front before Dean went back over to Grace who was still sat on the ground.

"Hey, kiddo."

She didn't acknowledge him.

He hunkered down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her round so that she was facing him. It was then that he took in his daughter's broken expression. "Hey…" He spoke in a soft tone.

"I'm sorry." Her quiet, tearful tone spoke up.

"For what?" Dean looked around at their surroundings after he yet again received no answer. The bodies of four demons' vessels lay dead on the ground, and droplets of blood were left from where Cas had been lying. Realisation soon began to kick in. "Gracie…"

Grace began to cry as she buried herself against his chest, everything beginning to catch up with her.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Gracie." Dean apologised as he gently stroked his daughter's long, black hair. "I should have been here, I should have protected you from all this…I'm so sorry…"


	5. Story Four: Hush Little Nephilim

Grace is **6** in this story

* * *

><p>"Daddy!"<p>

Dean was up and out of bed in seconds, rushing down the corridor to his daughter's room. Immediately noticing a small, sobbing bundle tangled up in dark purple bed sheets, he crossed over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

Grace was up in seconds, throwing herself into her father's awaiting arms.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked, stroking a hand through her thick, black hair.

She sniffled a few times as she shuffled close to his chest, resting her head against it. "I feel icky..." She cried softly in her adorable tone.

Placing a hand against Grace's forehead, Dean didn't like the temperatures radiating off her. Trying not to panic, he looked down at her and offered what he hoped would be a reassuring smile. "Come on." He gently untangled Grace from the sheets before lifting her up into his arms as he stood up. Grace immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head now against his shoulder. "Let's go see Papa."

Walking into their room with their little bundle of angel, Dean lightly prodded Cas on the back as he sat down on the bed.

Cas stirred, turning over to find two arms reaching out for him.

"Cas, she's too warm." Dean stated with panic in his voice.

Taking Grace off his husband, Cas smiled as she buried herself against him. She always became more clingy when she was tired or not feeling well. Grace seemed to cling more to him when she was ill, their graces bringing them together, while sleepy Grace favoured Dean.

It was obvious that Grace was running a fever just from the light sheen of sweat that stuck to her face. "Grace, honey..." Cas began. "Could you tell Papa what's wrong?"

"I don't feel well." Answered her quiet voice, muffled slightly as she spoke into the grey material of his pyjama top.

"What doesn't feel well?" He asked, softly.

"It's too hot but then I push the sheets off and then it's too cold and then I just get too hot again and I don't like it..." Grace moaned.

"Do you wanna' sleep in here with me?"

Grace nodded against him.

"Okay." Cas nodded too before looking at Dean. "Daddy will sleep in your bed so you can sleep in here."

"Oh will he?" Dean mouthed to his husband.

"I get kicked out when she has a nightmare. I do sick, you do monster under the bed." He mouthed back.

Dean responded by rolling his eyes. "Wimp."

Cas smirked.

Grace looked up and glanced between her Dad and Papa with confusion in her eyes.

Cas couldn't help but smile at their nosy daughter.

"Well I'm going to go to your bed so you have some room, okay Gracie?" Dean stated.

Grace nodded. "Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Gracie." Dean kissed her on the cheek before walking out the room.

Cas smiled as he felt Grace snuggle into him. He gently wrapped an arm around her back and began rubbing it comfortingly. Cas then furrowed an eyebrow as he felt something. "Gracie?" He began.

Grace nodded against his chest.

"Does your back hurt?"

She nodded again.

"Oh, sweetie." Lifting the back of her pyjama top up slightly revealed what was the cause of Grace's 'ickiness'. Her shoulder blades were now prominent through the skin of her back, ready and waiting for her full wing span. Cas also noted the head of a small, grey feather that had poked through the skin. He knew from his own experiences during his childhood that growing your wings was anything but fun. It was novel at first before quickly becoming very unfunny as the feathers literally tore through the skin of your back. Grace would have support through it though, something Cas didn't have during his childhood. If she needed him, he would be there, and he knew his husband would be right there beside him too. "Do you want to know why you're not feeling very well, Gracie?"

"Why?" Her sleepy voice replied, light blue finding light blue as she met his gaze.

"It's because you're growing up." He began.

"Like a big girl?" She asked, expression filled with wonder at the thought.

Cas nodded. "You're going to have big, grey, beautiful wings."

Grace's face lit up further. "Really? I'm getting my wings?"

"Yep."

"Like yours?" Grace continued. "Why are mine grey and yours are black, Papa?"

"Well they're not through yet, Gracie, but every angels wings are different. Each angel in Heaven has their own set of wings that are special to them. Mine are black, yours are grey..."

"Hannah's are white." Grace added with a smile.

"That's right." He paused for a few seconds. "Look." Picking up Grace, he first flicked the light switch causing a soft yellow glow to illuminate the room before he walked over to the mirror on the wall and sat down on the floor in front of it. Placing Grace between his legs side on from the mirror, he gently lifted her shirt from her and watched as his little girl's eyes widened in amazement as she shuffled closer to the mirror.

"I got a feather!" She squealed in excitement. "Papa, I got a feather! Look!"

"I know!" Cas replied with the same tone of excitement which Grace giggled at. "Do you want to show Daddy?"

Grace nodded eagerly before putting her arms out, her universal signal for 'pick me up, Papa/Daddy'.

Cas smirked at this as he lifted her back into his arms before walking out of the room and down the corridor to Grace's room.

"Daddy!" Grace screeched as soon as they entered, squirming in Cas' grip until he put her down before she ran over to the bed and jumped up onto it, squishing her father as she did. "Daddy, look!"

"What, sweetie?" Dean asked, sitting upright and adjusting Grace on his lap before he noticed that she was pointing to her back. His eyes widened as he turned to his husband. "Is that a feather?"

Cas nodded. "Probably why she's not feeling very well."

"This always happen?"

"All angel kids get sick when their wings first begin to come through." He explained. "Not that you seem very sick anymore." Cas smiled as he walked over to them and ruffled Grace's hair.

But Grace didn't care, she was still excited about her first feather.

"Feather or no feather." Cas began the tricky task of getting their daughter back into her pyjama top. It took a few attempts of her trying to squirm back out of it before she finally allowed him to put it on. "You need to go back to sleep, little angel." He stated.

"Awwww..." She moaned with a pout.

"Your feather will still be there in the morning, just as it will be the morning after that and the morning after that."

"Fine." Grace exaggerated.

"Now, are you being a big, brave girl and sleep back in your own bed, or are you staying with me?" Cas asked.

"I'm big and brave, right Daddy?" She turned to his husband.

"The bravest." He nodded.

"Good girl." Cas ruffled her hair once again as Dean clambered out of the bed.

Grace lay down and grabbed her little rabbit to cuddle before looking up at her Daddy and Papa. "Love you, Daddy. Love you, Papa." Her smile glowed.

"Love you too, Gracie." Dean said as he leant down a pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"How much do we love you?" Cas asked.

"To the moon and back." Grace answered, toothily.

"That's right." Cas nodded as he too kissed her goodnight. "Sleep tight, princess."

Grace snuggled up under the covers as they walked out of the room.

Dean turned to his husband. "So, our little angel's finally getting her wings, huh?"

"Yep." Cas nodded.

"So how come I can see them? I can't see yours." Dean asked. "I thought we were too dull or something?"

"It's part of being Nephilim, Gracie's wings will be visible to both humans and angels." He explained.

"But what about school, or going out? What do we do if people start asking questions?" Dean's tone rose as hints of fear could be heard in his voice.

"We'll deal with that when it happens. For now, I think we should just focus on getting her through their growth." Cas stated.

"Is it going to be bad?" Dean asked.

"Horrific."

"Oh wonderful."


	6. Story Five: The Monster Under The Bed

Grace is **5** in this story

* * *

><p>"Daddy?..." A quiet voice called. "Daddy?..."<p>

Dean fluttered an eye open as he heard the sound of his daughter's voice.

"Daddy?"

Gently pushing back the covers, he climbed out of bed before walking down the corridor.

Grace, who was half hidden under her purple bed sheets and sat dead centre in the middle of the mattress with her legs up to her chest looked up and over at the door as she saw him enter. Keeping her little rabbit tucked under one arm, the other reached out as she tearfully whimpered.

"What's wrong, Gracie?" Dean asked softly as he crossed the room and scooped her up into his arms, rabbit and all. He then sat down on the edge of the bed with her, noticing the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"The monster..." She answered in a scared tone, burying her head into his shoulder as she cowered away from whatever was scaring her.

"What monster, sweetie?"

"The one under the bed...It's gonna' eat me, Daddy!" Grace explained in a tone of sheer fear.

"A monster under the bed?" Dean widened his eyes as he pretended to gasp in horror. "Well then we're just gonna' have to kill it now, aren't we?"

"But...but it's scary..." Gracie replied.

"But what if I show you how to kill it and back you up while you do it?" Dean answered.

Gracie looked up at her father for a few seconds before nodding. "Okay...so what do I do?"

Smiling, Dean walked over to one of the shelves and picked up two plastic guns and a handful of foam ammo. Handing one of the guns and the some of the ammo to Grace, he sat her down before kneeling in front of her. "Okay, so these are magic bullets." He held one up as he continued. "They can kill anything, including monsters under the bed. Now every time you get scared, or you think there's a monster under the bed, you just shoot one of these right on under there and it'll never bother you again." Dean ruffled a hand through Grace's thick black hair.

"What about you?" Grace asked.

"I'm gonna' be right here to back you up." Dean loaded a foam bullet into his gun before holding it up. "You ready, kiddo?"

Grace smiled before nodding. "Yeah." Loading her gun, she stood up before slowly walking towards the bed. Upon reaching it, she leant down before firing a bullet into the darkness below the mattress.

"Bullseye!" Dean stated before rushing over and gathering Grace into his arms, throwing her up into the air before catching her. "That's my girl."

"Did I kill it?" Grace asked, now with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "Look." Walking them over to the light switch, he flipped it illuminating the room. "See, no monster." He pointed to under the bed.

"I killed it! I killed it!" She exclaimed happily.

"So, what do you do if there's a monster under the bed?"

"Shoot it with magic bullets." Grace answered. "Thanks, Daddy." She kissed him on the cheek before throwing her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome." He smiled. "Now come on, back to bed." Placing her back down on the mattress, he pulled the sheets over her before tucking her in and kissing her softly on the cheek. "Goodnight, Gracie."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

Walking out of the room, Dean smiled to himself. He couldn't be more proud.


	7. Story Six: Books From Uncle Sam

Grace is **15** in this story

* * *

><p>It had become somewhat of a habit. Sam would go out to town for some groceries and always end up in the small bookstore. Grace was an incredibly smart kid and Sam knew that she often found what work she did at school to be boring and too easy. Because of this, Sam would always enjoy challenging Grace by supplying her with new things to learn about. They had dedicated one of the library bookcases in the bunker to Grace's books after there was simply no more space to cram another in her room. Grace always loved when Uncle Sam would go and get groceries because she always knew he would bring her home something new and exciting to read about and learn. New civilisations, languages, historical events, theories, rocks, plants, religions, stories from around the world, the possibilities were endless.<p>

Walking back into the bunker, Sam made his way down the metal stairs and into the kitchen. Dumping the bags down on the table, he turned to find Grace stood in the doorway with her wings spilling out from the back of a black AC/DC shirt. Her shoulder length hair had its natural waves, showing clearly the lack of time between her getting up and walking into the kitchen. Her tortoiseshell framed glasses had been thrown on quickly and she didn't look overly awake as she rubbed a hand across her eyes. A look of expectancy showed on her face which made Sam smirk.

"You after something?" He joked before picking up one of the bags and holding it out to Grace.

Grace eagerly took the bag and opened it before a gleeful expression appeared. The bag contained a paperback copies of 'A Brief History Of Time: From Big Bang To Black Holes', 'A History of the Latin Language', 'French: Level 4', and 'German: Level 2', along with numerous thick hardcovers titled 'The Complete Gods and Goddesses of Ancient Egypt', 'The Illustrated Encyclopedia of the Roman Empire'. Grace held up the French book. "I was hoping you'd bring this back." She smiled.

"The woman in the shop thought I was insane." Sam began.

"Why?" Grace asked.

"Well it's not every day that a 15 year old knows perfect Latin before she knows languages like French or German." He laughed.

Grace laughed too as she rushed over to Uncle Sam and threw her arms around him. "Thank you."

Sam leant down slightly so that she could kiss him on the cheek as he pulled her into a hug. "You're welcome, sweetie." He smiled.

Grace walked off with her new books.

Dean walked into the kitchen and stood next to his brother.

"You spoil her, you know that right?" He asked, looking up.

Sam smirked. "Of course I do, that's what an Uncle's for." He answered before walking off. "Don't want her to be thick like you." Sam added after he was a safe enough distance away.

"I heard that!"


	8. Story Seven: Feathers

Grace is **6** in this story

**Note:** I suggest reading _Story Four: Hush Little Nephilim _first

* * *

><p>The dripping tap was becoming annoying, the freezing cold tiles below him were only just starting to reach a warmer temperature than the North pole from him sitting on them for so long, and the door was squeaking ever so softly every couple of minutes from the light draft sweeping in from the corridor. The bathroom had been his home from the last few hours as he sat with his little angel. Grace was resting on the tiles just in front of him, sat between his legs and huddled sideways against his chest.<p>

Rubbing a hand up and down her arm, Dean could feel the shakes that were racking her body. Pulling her ever closer, he rested his chin on top of her forehead.

Grace's wings had been coming through for a week and a half now, but today had been the worst. Her tertiaries were out, and so were most of her secondaries. They had been unproblematic. It was her primaries and the bones that came with them that were hurting like a bitch.

Dean and Cas had been awoken by the sound of Grace screaming and rushed to her room to find a relieved, but also slightly panicked, Sam sat down on her bed with a bundle of sobbing Grace in his arms.

"It's okay...it's okay, Gracie..." Sam continued to comfort as he gently stroked a hand through her hair, softly rocking her back and forth in his hold.

Grace fisted her Uncle Sam's pyjama top for dear life as she rested her head against his chest as she cried. "It hurts..."

"I know...I know, but once they're through, that's it...done, forever...and then you'll have beautiful wings, Tink." Sam cood, using the nickname that he knew would cheer his little niece up. The nickname had come about after having read the Pixie Hollow books to Grace. The stories were her favourites and Uncle Sam seemed to be Grace's come to person when she wanted them read. Sam would often feel something small tugging lightly at the hem of his shirt with a book held out to him in the other hand. Grace loved the pictures of the different fairies and regularly made comments about how they had wings just like her. Sam put this down as the reason behind why she loved the books so much. He knew that the other kids at school had been asking Grace questions about the grey feathers that sometimes peeked out of the top of her t shirt, and he guessed that even at the young age of six, she was already becoming self conscious about her wings around the other kids. It was something that had been worrying Dean for weeks. The problem was that they couldn't exactly say anything about it. They couldn't just make it known to her teacher and the kids wouldn't understand if Grace said anything to them so they were having to just accept the fact that Grace's wings weren't ever going to go away and that she would grow out of her worry over them as she got older.

"Then I'll be an angel like Papa?" She asked, looking up at him with watery eyes filled with awe.

"You're already an angel, sweetie." Sam answered tapping her gently on the nose with his finger.

Grace giggled with a smile before throwing her arms around Sam. "I love you, Uncle Sam."

"I love you too, Tink."

That had been a couple of hours ago. Grace had just gone slowly downhill after screaming the bunker down and had began throwing up. They had decided that it was probably best to just sit in the bathroom instead of having to keep rushing to it every time she was sick, and so that's what they did. Dean, Sam and Cas had all agreed to do shifts with her through the night and into the morning if they had to until the fever broke and the sickness ended. Dean had opted to go first and his husband and little brother had been popping their heads round the door every so often to see how Grace and him were doing.

The door squeaked as it was pushed open, revealing Sam holding a pink Disney princesses cup and a bottle of water. Kneeling down beside the sick Winchester, Sam smiled softly at her before ruffling her hair, elighting a giggle from the tired angel.

Dean smiled before placing his hand against her forehead to judge her temperature. "Gracie, are you going to drink some of the apple juice that Uncle Sam has brought you? You're a bit hot and it will help cool you down."

"Yeah, it's nice and cold. I just got it out of the fridge, look." He reached out and slightly placed the cup against Grace's forehead.

Grace seemed to appreciate the cool that she was leaching from the cup before she nodded against her Dad's chest.

"Good girl." Dean praised before taking the cup from his brother and holding it to his daughter's lips. Grace's hands came up to hold the cup but Dean kept his hold on it to as he slowly tipped it. "Don't drink too much, Gracie, just a little bit."

She nodded, taking a few sips before pushing the cup away.

Dean then placed it down on the tiles.

"Do you wanna' swap out?" Sam asked. "I can't imagine sitting on this floor for that long feels good."

"No, it's okay, I can keep going for a bit longer." He answered.

"You want anything?"

Dean shook his head. "Thanks, Sammy."

Sam nodded before walking out of the bathroom. Cas replaced him in the doorway.

"Papa!" Grace's tired tone called out as she lifted her arms up slightly.

Cas smiled, taking the hint as he walked over and sat down next to his husband, lifting their daughter up and into his arms. Depositing her in his lap, Cas allowed Grace to squirm around until she was comfy before wrapping his arms around her. "How are you doing, Gracie?" He asked softly.

"Icky..."

"Icky?" Cas repeated. "That's not good is it?"

Grace shook her head.

"You'll feel better soon, Gracie, we just have to wait for all of your feathers to grow in and then you'll have your own wings."

She smiled.

"Do you wanna' try eating something, Gracie?" Cas asked.

Grace shook her head against his chest.

Dean sighed before shuffling closer to his husband and daughter and reaching out a hand to stroke Grace's hair. "It might make you feel a bit better if you just gave something a try. It doesn't have to be much."

She shook her head again.

"Okay." He nodded. "Do you think you're gonna' be sick again or do you think you're alright to go back to bed?"

"Bed." Grace answered simply.

"Bed it is then." Dean couldn't be happier to hear that as he stood up from the hard floor, immediately feeling the hours spent on it as he became upright.

Cas got to his feet still with Grace in his arms before walking out of the bathroom, down the corridor and into their room. Grace had been sleeping in their bed, as she always did when she wasn't feeling well, and Dean had been kicked into Grace's room to accommodate the bundle of angel that seemed to become a octopus when she slept.

Placing Grace down in the bed, Cas climbed in too before lying down and pulling the covers over the two of them.

Grace snuggled in closer to her Papa, sharing his pillow as she did so.

Cas smiled before casting a hand through her thick, black hair.

Dean smiled too as he looked at his husband and daughter. "Goodnight you two." He walked round to Gracie's side and kissed her forehead before walking to Cas and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Goodnight, Daddy." Came Grace's reply.

"Goodnight, Gracie." Walking out of the room, Dean noticed a glow of light from down the corridor and went to investigate.

He found Sam sat at the table in the library reading from one of the old archive books.

Looking down at his watch, Dean walked over. "Sam, it's half three in the morning and you're doing research?"

"You say that like we ever used to get much sleep." Came his brother's reply.

_Couldn't argue with him there. _

Sitting down in the wooden chair opposite, Dean read the title of the book. "Anatomy of an Angel?" He furrowed an eyebrow.

"I was just curious to see what Grace still has to come. You know, how far along she is."

"And?"

"And..." Sam spun the book round and pushed it over to Dean. "...she's not doing too bad. I mean, there's obviously a lot of feathers that have still got to come through, but most of the bones are in place, and they're what Grace has been in pain because of."

"Good." Dean nodded. "Cause I don't honestly know how much more I can take of seeing my daughter in so much pain, man. And knowing that I can't do anything about it...it's killing me, Sammy."

"I know..." Sam offered a small smile. "Gracie's a tough kid, Dean. Plus Cas has been through this exact process so he knows what she's going through, and it's working."

"I just want the damn things to be out already."

"You won't be saying that when she's getting all grazed up trying to fly." Sam smiled.

Dean smirked. "Yeah, it's gonna' be horrendous."

Sam paused for a few seconds before he spoke up. "I'm proud of you, Dean."

Dean furrowed an eyebrow and looked over at his little brother. "What?"

"I'm proud of you." He repeated. "I'm proud of the fact that you finally found the light at the end of the tunnel I've been telling you about for years. I'm proud that you got the chance to actually get married. To have a family. I'm proud of the fact that you ditched hunting and became domestic." He paused. "I'm proud that you found something to live for."

"I never didn't have something to live for, Sammy." Dean answered, softly.

Sam smiled. "Mom and Dad would be proud." He paused. "And so would Bobby."

Dean smiled too. "Yeah, I wish they were just here to see it." He paused. "I mean, they would have been grandparents, Sammy."

"I know." He nodded, sadness in his expression.

There was silence for a few seconds before Dean spoke up. "Way back when Cas first brought home our baby and he told me that it was a girl, the picture in my head I immediately thought of was me walking through the doors of the bunker and down the stairs and just her running to me with her arms open. And when that started happening..." Dean paused and smiled. "I was the happiest person alive."

"You and Cas gave me the chance to be an Uncle. That is a title I never thought I would ever be, and I can't even begin to describe how amazing it is to be an Uncle to Gracie."

"She _never_ stops talking about you." Dean added. "And that's because you spoil her rotten."

"I'm an Uncle, Dean, I'm allowed." Sam retorted with a smirk.

"How are those fairy books?" Dean mocked. "Grace is always so thrilled to have you read them to her."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, I think I could like physically quote the whole damn series to you

"I'm intrigued." Dean smirked.

Sam cleared his throat. "Story one, The Trouble with Tink. All about fairies." He paused before continuing to recite the rest of the introduction. When he had finished, Sam noticed the look of sheer bemusement on his brother's face.

"That..." Dean began. "...that is just sad."

Sam shook his head with a smirk. "We used to learn Latin, dude, I've sorta just got used to remembering large chunks of stuff. Plus I've read these books to Grace just a bajillion times so I'm surprised I've practically memorised parts of the books." He paused. "But in all honesty though, I kinda' like them."

"Really?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

Sam nodded. "If they help Grace to build her confidence then I'd read them to her a billion times. Her wings are something that she's finding scary and seeing Tinker Bell and the other fairies happy with theirs seems to be helping her."

Dean smiled. "Grace is lucky to have you."

Sam scoffed, looking down.

"It's true." He confirmed. "I'm proud of you too, Sammy...I am." Dean paused. "Or should I say Uncle Sam."

Sam smiled in response to the title.

Standing up from the table, Dean flipped the book his brother had been reading closed before sliding it away from him. "Get some sleep." He stated before patting a hand on Sam's shoulder as he passed.

"Enjoy Grace's bed." Sam mocked. Turning in his chair, Sam laughed as he noticed his brother flipping his off as he walked off out the door.


	9. Story Eight: Trouble At School

Walking through the halls of the school, Dean sighed.

Sam had called him twenty minutes prior to relay the news that Grace was currently sat in the Principal's office. Judging by the hints of anger in his brother's tone, he guessed that Grace must be the one at fault.

This wasn't a surprise to him though.

Grace had become an angry kid. She had reached that age where girls began to feel self-conscious about themselves and their appearance, but on top of all of that, she was also 'stuck' with a great big pair of grey wings on her back. It was not that she didn't like her wings, Dean and Cas both knew that, it was just that blending in was hard for Grace already, and her wings made that much more difficult for her.

A new school was always hard for Grace at first. Dean was thankful that the novelty of her wings in the eyes of the other kids tended to wear off after about a term and a half. But sadly that hadn't been the case here.

Both he and Cas knew that she hated this place, and it wasn't hard to see why looking around at the peeling walls and smashed in lockers. Dean was glad that Grace knew how to handle herself in a fight, but that combined with her anger made for one hard to control teen. Control is the wrong word, but Dean knew that would be the Principal's word of choice as soon as he stepped foot in that office. No doubt it would be his and Cas' parenting at fault for the actions of Grace too. The neighbourhood they lived in was a nice one, but also religious. It was plain to see the tensions that existed towards his and Cas' marriage, and subsequently their raising of Grace.

Dean and Cas had sat Grace down time and time again about her actions, but they had yet to get through to her. Even Sam had tried, but that had resulted in Grace storming out, and when Sam tried to stop her, she had attempted to land a punch on him. What Grace seemed to forget though was that Sam had a good half a foot on her and was easily able to block it. After all that they hadn't spoken since.

Reaching the door of the office, Dean took a breath before knocking.

A click could be heard before the Principal appeared.

"Mr. Winchester." He motioned with his hand. "Come in."

Dean walked inside.

Grace was sat slumped in one of the seats in front of the Principal's desk, head resting on her hand. She barely made the effort to look up as he entered.

"I hate that we keep meeting under these circumstances, Mr. Winchester." The Principal began, sitting down behind his desk.

Dean took a seat next his daughter and nodded. "So what's she in for?"

"Fighting, again..." He explained. "And after hearing from the other students, it appears that Grace's attack was unprovoked. Apparently she just lashed out."

Dean scrubbed a hand down his face.

"Mr. Winchester, I know we've had this conversation before, but I have had to explain to the parents of three other students why their daughters are covered in cuts and bruises when this school prides itself in being a safe place for children to learn." The Principal paused. "I have to suspend her again for two weeks in line with school policy, but you have to understand that if Grace doesn't change, there won't be a place for her at Lawrence High." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Winchester, but this has happened too many times. She has one more chance, or she's gone."

Walking out of the school building, Dean remained silent as he made his way over to the Impala and unlocked the door. Climbing in, he started her engine before waiting for Grace to climb in shotgun.

"Dad..." She began, tone quiet.

"Don't." He cut her off. "Just don't, Grace." Dean paused for a few seconds before speaking up. "Why are you doing this...huh?" He asked. "Do you want to be taken away from us? From me and your Papa?"

"No."

"Do you want people to think that we're bad fathers?"

"No..." Grace's voice hitched. "Stop it..." All strength in her tone began to fade.

"Stop it?" Dean paused. "Grace, the Principal could call the CPS because of this. We could be investigated for this. Me, your Papa, and Uncle Sam."

"I didn't mean to!" She shouted, weakly.

"You didn't mean to attack three students unprovoked?" Dean questioned with a scoff.

"It wasn't unprovoked. They ganged up on me in the Principal's office and I got the blame." Grace explained. "Yes I did get into a fight but it wasn't unprovoked. I would never do that. You taught me better than that." She paused, a tear trickling down her cheek. "Dad..." Her voice wobbled in sadness as she hoped his shouting would end.

Dean sighed, knowing that he'd gone too far. "I'm sorry..." He apologised.

The two sat in silence for a few seconds, neither making eye contact before Dean wordlessly reached an arm out across the gap that separated them and wrapped it around his daughter's shoulders, pulling her closer.

Grace smiled, sliding across the whole way and tucking herself in at his side.

Dean rubbed his hand up and down her arm for a few seconds before returning it to the steering wheel.

"You gonna' tell me what actually happened, kiddo?" He asked softly.

Grace took a breath. "I don't want to."

"Why?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"Because they said some stuff."

"About you?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"About me and Papa?" Dean corrected.

Grace nodded. "That's why I got angry."

"Grace..." Dean began with a sigh. "You shouldn't be getting into fights because of comments about us."

"But why?" Grace's voice rose. "Why should they be allowed to just stand there and throw those names and comments around whenever they want?! It's disgusting and vile and I hate it. I hate the people here, they'll homophobic assholes."

"Can't argue with that, but seriously Grace, no more fights...please?" Dean asked.

She nodded. "Fine."

As Grace shuffled back across the bench, despite disguising it well, Dean noticed his daughter's slight wince as her back rested against the leather. It was obvious that Grace hadn't meant to make contact with the surface as she quickly leant forward away from it.

"So this fight you got into..." Dean began. "Three against one must have been a challenge."

"I can handle three wimpy girls, Dad." Grace answered.

"Never said you couldn't, but one of them must have got a hit in somewhere." He continued before it all clicked. "They hurt your wings, didn't they? That's why the Principal believed them when they said it was unprovoked, he saw that you didn't have a scratch on you."

"Well I wasn't exactly just gonna' break out my wings in his office was I? I have standards." She scoffed.

Dean smirked.

"They'll heal." Grace answered his prior question.

"Slowly." He added.

"Well there's not exactly much I can do about that."

"We'll see if Papa can do anything to help with the pain when we get back." Dean paused. "Also you need to apologise to your Uncle. He was only trying to help you, Gracie."

"I know." She nodded, guilt clear in her expression. "You think he'll forgive me?"

Dean scoffed. "Have you met your Uncle?" He smirked. "You have him wrapped around your little finger, he'll be fine."

"No I don't!" She gasped in fake anger.

"Sure, whatever you say, Gracie."


End file.
